New family, new business
by A-little-fantasy
Summary: Lilia Bowing has been living with the Winchesters most of her life, joining the hunting business her parents tried desperately to save her from. Joining the brothers, she tries to find out the truth about her parents deaths and how her life is tied in with theirs. Sam/OC SamxOC
1. Prologue

[A/N: This is my first time of writing a supernatural fanfic, but i've had this idea in my head for some time. I hope you enjoy it! Please don't flame!]

Rachael Bowing smiled softly at her young daughter, gently stroking over her cheek with a single finger as the child babbled away at her. A small laugh escaped the woman's lips as her child dribbled slightly and she turned away, collecting a cloth from the kitchen side, gently wiping her face up before throwing it back down again. She was happy with her life, the normal life that had taken years to form. As a hunter, she was told that she would never get out of the business, that she would probably die on a job (like there was ever a chance of old age), but she had shown them all wrong when she left that life for good, disappearing and never returning. Sure, she missed her family, the close bond she'd had with her father, but the hunting life was something she had been forced to grow up with, it wasn't an option, it was the family business. It was also something she would protect her daughter from, she wouldn't ever want to bring a child up into that life which was probably why it had taken so long for her to become comfortable with the idea of getting pregnant, but now, she couldn't be happier.

"Hey princess."

A squeal of delight came from the little girl beside her and Rachael snapped out of her thoughts for the moment, a small smile came to her lips as she watched her husband wrap his arms around their child. They had both left the hunting world together, that was how they had met, on the job. A nasty case with a demon at the age of 15 and from that moment on they seemed inseparable, it seemed rare for them to have lasted all that time, but they both shared to same dream of a normal life away from the hunting world. Or that was at least what she thought.

"I'll see you tonight."

Feeling the lips on her cheek Rachel turned, pecking her husband Ronan gently on the lips before showing a bright smile. Her fingers gently hooked over his shirt, pulling him gently closer and kissing him a little more deeply before fixing his tie.

"Never could get it right," Rachael mused.

"Luckily enough for me I have you to get it right for me."

With that said Rachael jokingly hit his arm before getting to her feet along with him, gently wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. It was love, real, true and honest love and they couldn't imagine life without the other, it was their own little world and they didn't let anyone else into it. They never had.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead gently against his.

"I love you too baby."

A final sigh escaped her husband's lips and he lifted her up gently giving her a small twirl before setting her down again, picking his briefcase up he kissed her head gently again before taking his leave.

* * *

Ronan Bowing did his best to be an honest man, but he unfortunately had one thing he was keeping from his wife. It wasn't something that would ruin their relationship, no affairs, no other lovers or such, just that he hadn't left their old life behind. He'd tried to when they first moved to Lawrence, tried to get a job as a mechanic and keep away from the old lifestyle, which was until it started again. It was hard not to notice activity around you when you had been trained to find the supernatural wherever they were, and knowing that they would eventually have a child, he just wanted to feel a little safer.

Pulling up outside the seemingly abandoned warehouse, he reached over to the passenger side of his car, pulling out his shotgun and leaping out. Sure enough he was greeted warmly by three others, all of them holding their own weapons before turning to face the warehouse. It was just another day at work. Just another day of their lives.

"You're going to be so beautiful when you're older," Rachael sang to their six month old. Gently kissing her head as she finally removed her from the high chair and held her close, rocking gently. "If only my parents knew about you, they'd be so happy."

Looking into the bright green eyes of her child she smiled and carried her through to the living room, sitting herself down and turning the TV on continuing to rock her daughter for the moment. As the news came up she frowned, the bad weather predicted for the next couple of days certainly wasn't a mood lightener.

* * *

"That's another job done."

The eldest man of their group grinned at Ronan, slapping his back hard causing him to shoot a glare back as he stared at the small blood smear on his shirt. He just hoped he got to the washing machine before Rachael. The man gave an apologetic smile, but Ronan shook his head, wandering back to his car and throwing the shotgun down on the seat next to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called out the open window, starting up the engine and driving away. It only took around half an hour for him to return home and yet already the sky seemed to be pitch black, cursing he hoped he hadn't missed his wife's dinner, she never was in a good mood after that.

* * *

Pulling up he stared at his house, a small shiver going up his spine as he noted the lack of lights being on in their home. Climbing out the car he slowly made his way to the door, unlocking it and pushing the door open but he heard nothing. Carefully he unclipped the gun from his belt, holding it up and moving through the house to the kitchen, nothing looked as if it had been touched in a good while, and there certainly wasn't any smell of home cooking. Where was Rachael?

Bolting up the stairs he headed straight for their bedroom. Empty. It was only then that he heard the sound of a door creaking open, the door of the nursery and quickly he raced in. There was still no sign of his wife, but in the cot he stared at his daughter, her eyes staring at him as a beautiful smile spread across her lips.

"Hey princess, where's mommy?"

He knew he wouldn't get any answer, but he knew Rachael would never leave their daughter in the house on her own, not unless something serious was going on.

"Hm?"

The room seemed to brighten somewhat over time, an orange glow filling the room and it certainly wasn't from the light above them. Turning his head to face the ceiling above him his eyes widened, his wife was there, and her eyes staring at him and it caused him to stagger back.

"Rachael!"

His loud cry out to her wasn't noticed, she was gone, he already knew that much. Slowly the fire started to spread and his priority had to be their daughter whom he scooped up quickly, though not before a small spark caught her arm causing a deafening scream to fill the room.

"Baby, shh, shh. It'll be alright, I promise."

He soft coo's continued as he left the nursery, hearing the loud thunder of feet clambering up the stairs and his eyes met an old friend, a sympathetic glance being sent his way before he ran forward.

"Get her outside."

"But…"

"Now!"

* * *

Handing the bundle over to the older man, Ronan gave his daughter a kiss before turning back around to the burning room, he wasn't stupid enough to go back in, but there were some things from his home that were best never discovered. Hunters weren't supposed to be known to the general public, and he had to make sure that his daughter was safe from anything that could lead back to them again.

"Remind me why we're going getting him again?"

22 year old Lilia turned to her friend, questioning his decision to go back and find his younger brother again.

"I told you, we could really use his help this time. This is Dad we're talking about."

Rolling her eyes Lilia pressed play on the cassette, causing Whitesnake to fill the car and the pair started to sing along. Dean, currently driving at the moment, began to drum his hands hard on the steering wheel, his head moving dramatically to the music and perhaps had he been sharing the car with anyone else they would have looked at him strange. Hope however joined in, her head bobbing to the hard drum beat, a bright smile spreading over her lips as she started to drum on her thighs. This was their life, on the road, mullet rock, the hunting life.

"I'm telling you Dean, if he takes shotgun my knees are in his back."

The only reply she got was a hearty laugh and she watched his hand go over to the volume, turning it up fully, ending their conversation. At least for the time being.


	2. Almost like before

[A/N: So, I have a lot of plans for this story that will happen much later on, but not to worry, I won't actually go through each of the individual hunts one by one, just ones a deem necessary to keeping up with this plot. Reviews are loved though please don't flame! Thanks!]

The drive wasn't as long as some of them could be, the pair were used to sleeping in the car if they truly needed to, not getting a wash came second to getting the job done and even if they did complain about their aches and pains in a morning, in the end, it was worth it. Just now, things seemed a whole lot different, going back to Sam again just seemed like accepting defeat, or that was at least how Lilia saw it. He left to go to college and as far as she cared, he could stay there. Dean knew that, not just because of the new attitude that she had gotten, but the amount of times she had blatantly voiced it. Each time however, Dean would win in pointing out the fact that they needed to find their Dad and that for once, three heads were going to be much better than two.

A jolt in the car woke Lilia up and with a grumble she sat herself more upright, wiping the sleep from her eyes and staring out the window with blurry eyes trying to figure out where exactly they were. It was dark already, and something told her that the two of them would probably scare the shit out of Sammy if they just burst in at that time of night.

"Ten minutes."

Lilia looked at Dean and nodded, adjusting her jacket and letting her fingers loosely comb through her hair for a moment. It was going to be strange having him back on the job, it had been a good few years since either of them had last seen him, or spoken to him for that matter. Seemed Sam didn't know how to pick up a phone or anything. Though the last time she had seen him was straight after an argument with Dad, the argument being about him going off to college which came as a large surprise to all of them. Dean and Lilia had pretty much accepted their lives as hunters by that point, knowing that things weren't going to magically get any better by trying to live a normal life, there were always going to be creatures out there and people needed to be protected.

"Where do you presume Sammy's staying?" she questioned, turning to Dean for a moment.

"Dad already figured that out for us."

Lilia nodded, she had known their dad had made frequent visits just to check up on Sam and make sure everything was okay. It wasn't anything less than she expected, after all, they were both so similar to one another and she figured that was perhaps why they argued so much. Though she was sure neither one of them would admit to as much.

"Alright, wait here and I'll get him to come out," Dean said stepping out the car, though soon after Lilia followed suit.

"Damn, my legs feel like they haven't moved in years," she groaned, stretching them out.

With a small chuckle Dean left her outside and went to go find Sammy. She did wonder just how the three of them would get along with one another, it had been a long time and Sam did have a tendency to not think before he spoke. There were numerous times in the past where she and Sam had gotten into an argument and Sammy would turn around to her, reminding her that John wasn't actually her father. If anything, he knew that was a line to cross, knowing it would spark her off and the two would have to be held back from one another. John Winchester may not have been her father by blood, but he'd raised her since her parent's death and so she would forever call him Dad, and John didn't mind that, it made sense.

After a moment or two she moved to the trunk, opening it up and grinning at her shotgun, pulling it out and admiring it for a moment. She literally refused to go anywhere without it, she wouldn't even leave it in the Impala overnight, afraid that someone, or something would be able to get in there and take it. It was sawed-off, made it easier to keep on her than carrying around something much larger, though the only thing she didn't know about it, were the initials carved into the side. RS. She'd tried asking John before but it seemed even he didn't know about it. As the door opened she stared at the two males now leaving, Sammy following Dean, though he seemed to stop the moment he spotted her.

"Hey Sammy…"

The silence that had now fallen over the three was soon broken by Dean brushing past Lilia and she turned back to the trunk, placing her shotgun back down. No reply came from Sam and even as he joined the two at the trunk he remained silent. The awkward atmosphere already told Lilia that the pair had argued, more than likely about the lifestyle, the hunting lifestyle that Sammy wanted nothing to do with.

"I told you it was no use," she muttered, moving away from the trunk and leaning on the side of the car.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned, looking over at her.

"I knew you wouldn't do it, I kept telling him not to bother, but heck, we just wasted more time coming here when we could still be out there looking."

"Damn it Lil, will you knock it off," Dean warned.

"What? You know you're the only one wanting to invite him, he said no, so let's leave him with his perfect college life and get this done ourselves, you know, like were used to."

"Dad was the one that said I should stay gone," Sam sounded back.

"Yeah, well Dad's in big trouble alright? I need both of you to stop."

"What was he hunting?" Sam questioned after a moments silence, causing Lilia to look over at him and sigh. Typical Sammy giving in like that. "So…Why didn't you both go with him when he left?"

"We were doing our own thing," Lilia said, joined the two back at the trunk as Dean hunted around it. Though that seemed to make Sam raise a brow to them both.

"Dad let you both go hunting on your own?"

"I'm 26 dude."

"And Lilia?"

"Sammy, I'm the same age as you, I'm pretty sure me and Dean together can look after ourselves."

"It's Sam…"

"Alright here we go…" Dean started, breaking up the two before they could start arguing again. "Here are all the missing persons over the past 10 years, all men, all same 5 mile road. More and more started happening so Dad left to go dig around, and that was about 3 weeks ago."

"We haven't heard from him since, and then a few days ago we received a voicemail," Lilia said reaching for the recorder and playing the crackled voice of their Dad. "However, we found something else in the message, something we didn't quite expect."

Playing it back again the words 'I can never go home' sounded, the voice was obviously female and with it being hidden amongst the recording of their Dad, both Dean and Lilia hoped whoever she was, she would know his whereabouts. Taking the recorder from her, Dean threw it back into the trunk and closed it, turning to lean against it.

"In almost 2 years I've never bothered you, never asked you for anything," Dean said, looking at Sam hopefully. Sam was staring straight back at him and Lilia smiled slightly, she knew what the answer would be.

"Alright, I'll go, but I need to be back first thing Monday," Sam said before turning away.

"Why? What's Monday?" Dean questioned.

"I have this…Interview," Sam said turning back to him.

"What like job interview? Skip it."

"I can't, it's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?"

"So, we got a deal or not?"

Dean gave a small nod and with that Sam wandered back inside, quite obviously to pack a few bits and pieces that he thought he would need. Lilia sighed and looked at Dean.

"You know he's not going to stay forever."

"What?"

"Dean, I know you. The second this job is done, you'll want him to stay with us longer and he won't do that."

"I know…"

"Do you?"

Sighing again Dean looked at her, and she kept her mouth shut about it, the last thing she wanted was for Dean to think that this would bring them back together again. Sam was clearly different to them, he wanted to get out of the hunting gig and it seemed like he actually might have, he had a life that he made by himself. She couldn't act like she wouldn't be feeling the same, it was hard getting used to being without Sammy for a little while, but then they fell into their own routine and this little break from that would just make her miss it again. They weren't always happy, but they were all still family.

Finally Sam came outside, throwing his bag into the back seat and automatically taking the seat beside Dean which caused him to grin across at her, earning a scowl back. Though, not wanting to make a childish fuss over it, she slid into the back seat, settling down as the engine started back up again and they headed off. Like she said, Lilia rested her knees of the back of Sam's chair and within a few minutes a glare was shot in her direction.

"What?"

"Your knee's are in my back."

"You stole my seat," she retorted back and grinned. "Nice to have your stiff ass back Sammy."

"Sam."

"Whatever…"

Flinging her legs onto the seat next to her, she rested her head against the window. It was already late and if they were really going to find out who was taking all those guys, she would certainly need to get some shuteye. She took one last look at the pair of them in the front seat and smiled, it was nice to have the three of them back together, even if it was only for a little while. With that she closed her eyes, drifting off into one of her usual dreams. Though it wasn't a nice one, and it wasn't one she would openly share with Dean either and if she could admit one thing about it, it would be that it scared her more than anything. And that wasn't easily done.


	3. Idiots

[A/N: So this is a pretty long chapter to say the least, and yet still we haven't finished the first episode. Sorry if I seem to be lingering on this too much, luckily I won't be doing on all the other jobs I just figured the most important ones deserved the most detail, and after all it's their first job back together again. So please review, they're much loved and encourage me to keep it going. Please however don't flame.]

The rude awakening was caused, as usual by Dean. He had opened the door that her head was currently resting on, causing her eyes to shoot open as she felt herself almost slip off the seat from her curled up sleeping position. Shooting an angry glare at Dean his only response was to throw a packet of crisps at her, along with a chocolate bar. With a grumble she sat herself up, picking them both off the floor and grunting as a way of thanking him. Looking into the front seat she noted that Sam too was awake and currently looking through the box of cassettes and complaining about them as Dean got back into the car. Rolling her eyes she opened the bag of crisps and started eating them quietly, one thing was for sure. She wasn't a morning person.

"House rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean said placing one of the tapes into the player. That line caused her to laugh, she'd been told that a few times when she had changed the tapes around or ever skipped a song or two. Needless to say she'd learnt not to. That was after Dean had slapped her hand a few times for daring to go near it, he slapped hard too.

A moment later and they were back on the road again, the music playing loudly giving no one a chance to talk, not that Lilia minded it. She simply stared out the window watching the scenery that passed them, continuing to eat her strange breakfast, which was one of many things Sam was going to have to get used to again. They didn't have the luxury of being able to stop at every diner on a hunt just to get a proper meal down them. Tapping her hand against the seat beside her she grinned to herself, she enjoyed being on the road, and if she didn't she supposed it would be tough luck. It amused her even more to see Sam's disgruntled face in the mirror, he looked as if he were sulking and Dean was loving it all too much as he began to sing along loudly with it.

It took around half an hour before Sam had enough and turned it down, though Dean let him as he watched the phone go to the younger Winchesters ear. Since they were nearing Jericho he supposed it made sense to start looking for some leads on Dad. Leaning into the front seat Lilia fumbled with the glove box, pulling out a small notepad and sitting back in her seat opening it along with her phone and typed in a number that she spotted written down.

"Hello, yes I was wondering if you could tell me if there is a patient there under the name of Burt Aframian?" Lilia asked as the phone was picked up on the other line. It was the local hospital, close to where all the men had been going missing and she presumed if he wasn't dead, then the most likely place to end up would be the hospital.

"May I ask whose inquiring?"

"Certainly, I'm Idina Fisher, Mr Aframian's psychologist, he didn't arrive for his appointment to day I saw it urgent that I checked nothing had happened."

"Oh, of course, on moment."

Lilia spotted the strange look she was given by Sam as he too held a phone to his ear, but she ignored it for the moment as he heard the phone being picked up again.

"I'm sorry there is no one of that name here at the moment."

"Alright, well thank you." With that she hung up and sighed. "Well, there's no sign of Dad under that alias at the hospital."

"Or at the morgue," Sam chipped in also hanging up the phone.

Though at that moment it seemed they were in luck on something else. Looking through the left window Lilia spotted the cops that were in the area which begged the question of what exactly was going on. Chances were, it would tie into their case. Pulling up Dean gave a grin and looked in the mirror to Lilia.

"I'll start asking around, see if anyone knows anything. Call me if you get anything," she said smiling at him. She figured it was best if Sam went with him, it also gave them some time just for the two of them and with that she slid out, couching beside the car so the cops wouldn't notice her before she sprinted off. Luckily it wasn't too far down the same road till she arrived at what she presumed was the main town, it was busy enough.

Shoving her hands into her pockets she wandered through the streets, her eyes constantly looking for anything that could be a possible lead to finding their Dad though it didn't exactly help when you didn't yet know what you were looking for. It took a while before she bumped into a girl pinning up missing posters.

"Sorry," the girl said holding the stack of them close to her.

"No don't be. Hey, do you want some help?" Lilia asked, nodding her head towards the pile in her hands.

With a hurried nod Lilia was soon handed a bunch of them and they pair went about pinning them up, though she waited a while before she dared to start asking any questions.

"So what's your name?"

"Amy…Look…I really appreciate the help, at least I know more ground will be covered this way."

"It's no problem…if you don't mind me asked…do you have any idea what might have happened?"

Amy stopped pinning the posters up and turned to her, the small smile instantly falling but she didn't seem like she wanted to avoid the topic. Slowly she looked over at a small café across the road and Lilia gave her a smile. The pair crossed over and soon enough were sat across from one another with a coffee in hand.

"I was on the phone to him and he told me he would call right back and he never did," Amy said, holding the cup tightly in her hands as she spoke. The small waver in her voice warned Lilia that the girl was already trying her best not to break down at that moment and that she should at least tread carefully on the matter.

"So…he didn't give you any reason for it, or mention anything that seemed…perhaps odd or, out of character?"

"No…nothing…"

"I really hope you find him," Lilia said looking Amy dead in the eyes. If it was the same thing that had taken the guys before, chances were she wasn't ever going to see him again and she knew that wasn't going to be easy on her.

"It bothers me more, with the stories of all the others that have gone missing you know? I mean, stuff like that doesn't go unnoticed and people talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Well, it's pretty much become a local legend. This one girl got murdered on Centennial like a decades ago and supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up…they disappear forever."

Lilia continued to look at the girl who was trying her best to contain herself, but noting their almost empty mugs she gave Amy a warm smile.

"Just get home and give yourself some time, it's better to let it all out you know."

With that said the pair rose from their seats, Amy wrapping her arms tightly around Lilia murmuring a thank you into her shoulder before she left and with a sigh she pulled out her phone surprised by the incoming call.

"We got something."

"Let me guess, missing guy by the name of Todd?"

"How did you know?"

"I just had a chat with his girlfriend and this is definitely the same thing. Get this, there's a local legend about a woman on that same road that died there and hitchhikes. Angry spirit?"

"Good job, we'll come pick you up, where are you?"

"No it's good, go book us a room and I'll meet you there. You and Sammy need some catching up time remember?"

"Lilia-"

"I may have lived with you forever Dean, but he's still your brother. Now let me know when you have a room booked and I'll be there."

Much later on that day the three of them were back together again, cooped up in their motel room all surrounding Sam's laptop. They had found their woman. A woman called Constance Welch who had committed suicide on centennial highway after her two children had died.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean questioned looking at the picture.

"Wait isn't that?" Sam questioned turning to him.

"What?"

"That would be where Todd's car ended up," Dean explained to Lilia.

"I guess we should go have a look there first then?" Sam questioned earning a nod from Dean as the three moved away from the small table.

First thing for Lilia to do was quickly shove her jacket back on, her fingers raking through her slightly long hair before she tied to blonde mess up to keep it out the way.

"Ready?" Dean asked the pair, to which he received two nods again before they left the room.

Arriving at the bridge nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was after all just a bridge.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked Dean who was beside him. Lilia on the other hand remained near the Impala keeping her eyes out. Watching them she noted the talk they were having again about Sam's future and from the way Dean was talking, it seemed he already didn't want his younger brother to go. Though soon it seemed the conflict had begun, starting from Dean asking if Sam's girlfriend knew about their lives and what they spent their time doing.

"Even if we do find the thing that killed her, moms gone, and she isn't coming back."

With that Dean roughly grabbed him, throwing him up against the side of the bridge just as Lilia had raced over.

"Sam knock it off," she called out as she got closer, her eyes on him. Sam and Dean's mom was a tricky subject, which was obviously the reason they avoided the topic unless looking for the thing that killed her. "Dean…"

"Don't…Don't talk about her like that," he said letting him anger go.

Lilia watched him, worried slightly about the outburst but nothing more than that. She knew he'd be alright, he always was and that was just the way Dean was built. Finally he let her go and turned away, though that was soon followed by both their names being called out again. Turning in the direction of Dean they both saw her, a woman stood on the edge of the bridge, clothed completely in white. A moment later and she was falling off the side of the bridge and naturally the three of them ran over, craning over the side to search for where she had ended up.

"Where did she go?" Lilia called out.

"I don't know," replied Sam before their heads turned away again at the sound of an engine. The most unfortunate part about that sound was the fact that it came from the Impala, and hearing a jingle from beside her she realised that Dean still had his keys. At that the car started towards them and after a moment realisation they all began to run away from it.

Peering over her shoulder Lilia noted just how close the car was getting to them, though Sam and Dean seemed to have noticed too as they ran to the side of the bridge, throwing themselves over the side to which Lilia copied. Though misinterpretation meant that she didn't have time to grip onto the side, but instead felt an arm grab hold of her own. Staring up she met Sam's eyes and she grinned at him, letting out a sigh of relief before he pulled both himself, and her up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Peering back over the edge Sam's eyes widened. "Dean?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Sam shouted down again.

"I'm super…"

Finally the three were back at the Impala, which luckily wasn't scratched and nothing on her was damaged. One could only imagine Dean's reaction if there was even the smallest scrape on his baby.

"You smell like a toilet," Sam pointed out to the filth covered Dean causing Lilia to crack up laughing.

"Yeah, good luck having a shower when we get back," Lilia added. Their current room didn't actually have one, talk about cheap and nasty.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go elsewhere."

"You had better be joking," Lilia muttered to him only receiving a grin from Dean.

"Looks like you get to sleep in the car again."

"Great."

With a grumble the three of them got back into the car, both Sam and Lilia trying to cover their noses from the smell coming from Dean at that moment and Sam quickly forced the window open. Then they were off again, luckily for Lilia she soon dosed off, though it seemed the smell kept Sam awake most of the night until the sun came up and they could actually book a room with running water.

"Lilia, we found Dad!"

Bolting upright she stared at Dean, that wake up might have been unexpected, but it was one she didn't mind getting up for and soon scrambled from the car as Dean explained the fact that he had booked a room at the same place for a month. Arriving at the door she noted Sam waiting for them, showing they hadn't actually gone in yet and with Dean and Lilia standing guard he picked the lock and then dragged the pair inside slamming the door shut behind them. Turning around their eyes wandered amazed, pinned along the wall were all kinds of newspaper clippings and printed out pages from websites. The floor covered in salt and all sorts of other supernatural deterrents.

"He was trying to keep something out," Sam noted running his fingers through the salt.

Dean however was examining the wall, and soon all three of them were and trying to think of some connection between all the different victims, which seemed near enough impossible.

"Dad figured it out," Sam noted. "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white."

"Wouldn't Dad have burnt her bones already though," Dean pointed out.

"Maybe, or maybe that's not her weakness."

"Dad wouldn't leave any stone unturned, does it say where she'd buried?"

"No, but if I were him, I'd have asked her husband," Lilia said pointing at the article pinned to the wall.

"Alright, well you two get hunting around I'm gunna get myself cleaned up."

"Hey Dean, what I said before, about mom dyin-"

"No chick flick moments," Dean said, showing that he had already forgiven him.

"Alright…Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Idiots…"

Smirking at each other the three of them went about their own business, Dean cleaning himself up, Sam listening to his voicemails and Lilia looking over the many things Dad had collected to do with both their own case, and others.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab something to eat from that diner down the road I am hungry. Either of you want anything?"

"No," came Sam's quiet reply as he continued to listen though Lilia had already gotten up.

"Let's go, my stomach is gonna start hating me soon."

With a laugh Dean opened the door and the pair wandered out, closing the door quickly behind them and they made their way down to the impala though something seemed to have caught his attention.

"Dean, what's up?" Lilia questioned following his eyes to officers talking to what she presumed would be an employee. Their eyes met the officer and Dean quickly turned, calling Sam warning him to take off on his own after Dad.

"Problem officers?"

Dean's witty come back to the officer certainly landed the two in some trouble and before they knew it they were in separate questioning rooms.

"So…any chance of getting your real name?"

"I already told you, my name is Idina Fisher."

"Look here lady, that book may not have you in it, but you're tied up with that make believe and I know it. Now you and your partner and prime suspects in these disappearances."

"Prime suspects, are you kidding me? The first disappearance was decades back!"

"And we know you got an older guy working with you two, and maybe his kids are trying to make a comeback."

"I don't think so."

"Well I'll tell you what I think. I think you're going to stay here until we get the truth from you."

With that said the man got up from his seat across from her, leaving the room and locking the door behind him leaving her still with handcuffs on. With a growl she glared at the door. This wasn't how the job was meant to go at all. All Lilia knew was that the moment she wasn't being watched she was getting out of there, no doubt Dean was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
